The Square
The Square is a work-in-progress ambitious project which represents a fanmade universe that will connect a variety of fanmade polytopia media, lore, characters, stories and other things by the community into a single tangible but organized universe in order to make the experience much better. It was created by (me) Oumaji Rider. The Story To set a good structure and order to the Square, I have made a story to the Square. The Square is currently playing on it's present and eventually more events will happen in Current Events. Once an event/era ends it will become static and non-editable segment of the story as well. NOTHING will change the original plots which is everything before current events, as time travel is non existent and characters created now whose creators claim lived in the past and changed the plot will be ignored unless their actions and life did not change the plot. Changing the whole story of the Square to fit one's media would screw over many others' work on it. Before Midjiwan Earth is about to be consumed by what we used to call the sun. Somehow, humanity made it this far. All humans are now the same skin color, and look the same, speak the same language and have no culture of their own. There is no individuality anymore and depression and suicide is on the rise without the thrill of life now that everything is operated by machines, there is food, electricity, and all kinds of basic needs for everybody in the world and more, there is no effort in anything or happinness in achieving. An ambitious science project decides to change the fate of humanity for the greater good. This project is called Polytopia, "Many-Places" which symbolizes the beauty in being disunited, the goal is to make new civilizations or a fresh start for humanity in order for individuality to be back. An absolutely massive cube-shaped biodome space station begins science experiments with clones that have no memories, but are placed in different conditions and biomes to develop culture. Midjiwan Era Midjiwan. The name that would be heard all over the square multiple times, the legend thought to have brought civil era to a start. Worshipped as a god, creator of civilization. Midjiwan was the first ever clone to step into the square. He didn't wake up in a biome like early-Polytopians or was born like late-Polytopians. He claimed to have been guided out of a white, clear room into Polytopia. Midjiwan spoke of the people that he saw and the intelligible questions in a unknown language he was asked before he stepped out into the square, many saw him as a liar, others as someone sent by higher, all seeing and knowing beings. Midjiwan made a huge travel over all biomes even before tribes started to develop, spreading his faith and code to live by. He knew things that many didn't, he know how to build water-floating vehicles, forge shiny weapons that could cut through anything fleshy, and forms of counting to precisely trade, build, and attack. And it wasn't a lie. What Polytopians are unaware of is that Midjiwan, being the first clone was given access to basic knowledge for civilizations. The ruins The Square researchs and investigates today, are the ruins of Midjiwan Era buildings and cities, where Midjiwan's many knowledges about how the world works would be stocked up as well. The Rise The Rise was when the first four tribes stepped out into the world to spread their own way of life. After Midjiwan died, a civil war started, many technology books were destroyed, in the midst of chaos many knowledge was lost. Midjiwan's body was never found. His massive kingdom collapsed into different reigns, all worship Midjiwan, but all have a different way to. Each tribe had developed unique abilities and knowledge thanks to their biome and circumstances, which shaped their way of life. The Xin-Xi's mountains provided them with agility to climb. The Imperius' juicy fruit-filled plains provided them with organization to collect them. The Bardur's harsh winter provided them with the strength to hunt. The Oumaji's vast deserts provided them with the ability to ride. The start of these tribes was peaceful, and it wasn't long for others to start popping up. The Kickoo followed up, with their archipelagos and shallow waters, knew how to fish. The Vengir were next. They were frowned upon by other tribes and forced to live in a dangerous wasteland, so they forged steel blades and armor to defend their families and people. The Luxidoor live in the richest area in the square, filled to the brim with gold and gems, they quickly rose as an important civilization, they don't have a technology, but a massive citadel from this. The Hoodrick lived in a dense, autumn forest, mastering bow crafting and archery in order to catch targets by surprise. The Zebasi lived in a land perfect for farming, and so they made the biggest, most producing farms in the square, a single farm could feed a family. The Ai-Mo lived in a place where low temper and impatience would make you meet your doom, as their foods were very spicy and their animals hard to domesticate, they learnt how to control inner rage and to find protection in high places. The Quetzali praise Midjiwan's favorite animal: The Qui-Qui birds. They had shields to protect themselves from hostile animals other than friendly birds, now use them against their foes. The Yaddak lived in a massive steppe that had borders with and reached many tribes, allowing for them to trade efficiently, so they learnt to build pre-determined roads. The Aquarion were a vastly different tribe due to their genetical engineering by cloning. They made them slightly amphibious and able to live underwater at some degree in order to live in the Square's unoccupied beautiful coral reefs. They rose out of their isolation after being disturbed by trade ships above and too much fishing by tribes. The Elyrion were a mystical tribe that seems unreal and out of logic. Designed after fantasy in old human stories, they had the ability to turn sleeping evolutionary agents in animals on with pheromonea from their long ears, making them become intelligent and join their side. Dragons are naturally occurring animals in the Elyrion biome, very hard to find and the only way to domesticate one is by finding it as an egg. Super units are a rare strain in humans that makes them physically stronger than other humans. United Tribes of Polytopia The UTOP was a large alliance that wanted to unite the square in a peaceful reign. It was governed by 7 states, Imperia, Zebasia, Xi-Mo (A union between Ai-Mo and Xin-Xi) Luxi, Barduria, Kickoo, Oumaji and finally, Hoodrick. Each state has it's important features and specialization, and have other tribes' monuments depending on their job. However, the whole square is far from united. The Vengirus Nation and the Aquarion are two separate tribes that both wish to erradicate UTOP for different reasons. The Quetzali were thought to be extinct like the Aquarion, however they found an island with their own biome after escaping a war, and are now living in it. TBD tribes are living peacefully in isolation somewhere else. The Great War begun when the Vengir attacked the UTOP Mainland. The Great War The Vengir were technologically advanced. They had a massive supply of soldiers, and knew some good strategy. Nonetheless, they tool heavy losses on conquering the UTOP. Aquarion attacked from a different side, taking over other tribes. Vengir and Aquarion had come into contact before in battle resulting in bloody exchanges. They weren't allies, but were attacking the same enemy. The UTOP was devastated, and led by a soldier by the name of Maxius Fabian which was now their president, they sailed to northern lands similar to their original ones, leaving their mainland for a new start, there they found Quetzali who didn't exactly welcome with open arms, neither did they attack them. Vengir and Aquarion's fates are unknown, however loud rumours about what's going on in the mainland have been heard, leading some to think the Aquarion and Vengir are now fighting each other over the land and are using up many of their resources for it. The Current events Currently, many things are happening, and many stories are being written. With the dissolution of the UTOP and new lands, the tribes are off to new starts and soon they'll be able to return to their mainland, as Vengir and Aquarion are wasting their populace and power in endless battles over the UTOP mainland. However, a rebellion has been brewing on what used to be the Xin-Xi land, now a war-torn landscape in a war between Vengir and Aquarion. Left behind after UTOP evacuated, the people of Xin-Xia hide in caves and shacks, waiting patiently for an opportunity to retake their sacred land. Szupo the Free was just a swordsman in what used to be UTOP. Now, he leads the resistance against the hordes of both empires. Strikes and runs have been effective, an important rule to not be spotted by either army is to not leave any survivors. A secret weapon to also liberate what's left of their land is also in the makes, says a rumor. To have your content take place in The Square, they must be consistent around the Square's lore. If you made your content before The Square was made, you can either revise it or message me on Instagram to change The Square a little to fit your story. Characters and Locations The Square has a variety of content to explore. However in order to have your content be part of it it must be consistent with the Lore of The Square, and if it changes the main lore, you must inform me before adding it. As an example to what you SHOULD and what you SHOULDN'T inform me to add: If your character is influenced by the lore but doesn't influence the lore and instead has an isolated story of his own, you don't need to worry about informing me. If your character does influence the main lore in any way, inform me before adding it and I'll approve it right away and change this. Don't change the main lore without informing me. I will always need to be informed about custom locations in the map, because I need to add them. So characters that you don't want to contact me about for whatever reason will need to be born on unknown or already added map locations. The MAP The Map is a collaborative effort to make a map of the Polytopian world that is consistent with the content and Lore, it has not yet started. It's going to be massive and people will be able to add their own locations as well. Important Characters You may add your characters here and also make a page for them and you don't need to inform me as long as their stories * Maxius Fabian * Szupo the Free Cities and Locations You may add fan locations, cities, and other things here and also make a page for them, they must be consistent with the Lore and you must inform me so I can mark them on the Square's map once it's done. * UTOP Imperius Capital, Ipsummus (Occupied by Vengir) * Xin-Xi Resistance base, Shapoxi